The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Yolindsay’.
‘Yolindsay’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has greyed-purple decorative type, medium sized flowers; medium green foliage with medium size upright and mounded habit.
‘Yolindsay’ originated from a hybridization made in January 2005 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif. ‘Yolindsay’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the November 2005 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.
The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘Branbeach,’ unpatented. ‘Branbeach’ has more disc flowers; more salmon and less coral colored flowers than ‘Yolindsay’.
The male parent of ‘Yolindsay’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘OO-M34’ with red colored flowers, non-uniform plant habit, more susceptible to Fusarium; and a natural season response that is one week faster.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Yolindsay’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in January 2006 in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla.